What If Harry Asked Hermione
by WiccanWeasley101
Summary: What if Harry asked Hermione to the Yule Ball... as a friend of course. This is for a challenge. GOF. Harry/Hermione.


**What if Harry asked Hermione**

**A/N: This is for NickiForDraco's 'YET ANOUTHER LYRICS&CHARECTER CHALLENGE!' The character I had to use was Harry Potter and the lyrics were: **_**'My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch and baby I believe this is real'**_**- 'Teenage Dream' Cover by Tyler Ward. GOF. Harry/Hermione. I'm sorry if there aren't any paragraphs. They disappear and I don't know why. I've done O's because it seems to let me do that. Harry is not saying the lyrics until it says he is.**

0oO0o0

Harry Potter was in the Gryffindor common room being nagged to do his homework by Hermione. Why did she bother? She knew that he wouldn't do it.

"Come on Harry! You don't need _another_ detention!"

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she replied looking annoyed.

"Do you wanna go to the Yule ball with me... as friends?"

"Oh... umm...yeah I guess so" she smiled "Now _do_ your homework!"

"Err... awesome"

_Awkward much?_

0oO0o0

When the night of the ball came, Harry was waiting in the entrance hall for Hermione with Ron.

"Harry, who do you think Hermione's going with?"

"Errr... yeah... about that-"

"WOW! Look!" Ron said, pointing at the stairs.

Harry looked. Hermione was walking toward him. She looked amazing. She was wearing a long purple dress and high heels. Her hair was no longer frizzy, it was still curly but in a nice way. And she was _actually _wearing some make up.

"Wow" Harry said when she got down "You look beautiful"

She smiled "Thank you but remember, we're only going as friends"

"WHAT! YOU'RE GOING WITH _HIM_?"

"Err... yeah... I was just about you before she came down"

"Oh, were you now-"

"Everyone into the hall apart from the champions and their partners" Professor McGonagall told everyone, loudly.

"Why not us?" Harry asked.

Hermione explained.

_Great._

A few minutes later the champions and their partners were walking into the great hall, about to dance.

'_**Let's just fall into the night'**_

0oO0o0

As Harry was about to start dancing Hermione muttered something that he didn't hear.

"Sorry, what?"

"Take my waist!"

"Oh! Right yes!"

Then suddenly, before he knew it, the music started and they were dancing. This was _sooo _embarrassing!

"Harry! _Try_ to look like you're enjoying yourself!"

"Sorry" Harry smiled.

"Ouch! My foot!"

This was starting to become fun. More people had started dancing now which was good_. Even if he was stepping on Hermione's feet._

'_**We can dance until we die. You and I will be young forever'**_

0oO0o0

Harry really was smiling now. This wasn't so bad. Hermione smiled too.

"You're getting better at this" she told him.

"Thanks. Can we get some drinks?"

"Yeah... I suppose so"

So they stopped dancing and sat down with some butterbeer.

"You know, you really do look beautiful... I wasn't just saying that because that's what guys always say when a girl walks down some stairs for a party"

"Thanks Harry" she blushed "Your... err... dress robes are nice"

"Haha, thanks"

0oO0o0

Harry and Hermione stayed late, not many people were there anymore. The Wired Sisters were playing a slow love song which was different. Harry had suggested that they dance and of course Hermione had agreed.

Hermione sighed.

"What's wrong, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Well... I think Ron's a bit angry..."

"Oh don't worry, we're only here as friends"

"Yeah..."

Harry smiled yet again.

"What?" Hermione looked confused.

"Oh, nothing"

Now _she_ smiled.

"What?"

"_Oh, nothing"_ she mocked.

**After a few minutes silence: **

"Hermione...?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what I said about _just friends?_"

"Mmhhmm?"

"Well... ummm-"

He was cut off by her kissing him lightly on the lips.

'_**No regrets, just love'**_

"Yeah, that" he said, sort of in shock afterward.

She smiled.

Harry suddenly remembered where he was. He lent forward and whispered in her ear a line from the song that he had had in his head all night 

0oO0o0oO0oO

_**"**__**My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch and baby I believe this is real"**_

'_**Let's just fall into the night. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I will be young forever'**_

'_**My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch and baby I believe this is real'**_

**A/N: Yeah. I decided to put more quotes in but I did use the one that I had to! Please review. PLLLEEEAASEEEEE! It seems kinda rushed? Sorry this one isn't that great.**


End file.
